Rebuild of Tekkaman Blade
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: 14 years after third impact WILLE went into space to retrieve Unit 1 but what they found was the EVA was ransacked by something inhuman. They soon bear witness to a battle between the alien race known as Rahdam who wishes to conquer and destroy the universe. But one man who has risen to a legend stands in there way. He is Shinji Ikari but now also known as Tekkaman Blade.


Rebuild of Tekkaman Blade

ESKK: Hey here's me with a new fic and I have to say I feel like a terrible author for coming up with fics but not completing them and Neon Prince of Darkness is almost done too. Oh well I decide to go a bit back to old school with a classic many people should be familiar with sense it use to air on Fox in the 90's. You know him as the Space Knight but his name is Tekkaman Blade now enjoy Shinji as the Space Knight of Rebuild.

"Talking,"

"Tekkaman speech,"

'Thinking,'

"YELLING!"

"**TRANSFORMATION PHRASE/VOLTEKKA,"**

*music insert

(Scene chance)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Tekkaman Blade they belong to their respected owners.

*insert Tekkaman Blade op 1 Reason

(Start)

Deep in the vacuums of space an EVA with more cybernetic implants was exiting earth's atmosphere to retrieve something. The EVA was read as it had a robotic arm and looked like it had to be retrofitted. As the EVA went into space the pilot was shocked at what she saw.

The container they were trying to get looked like it was ransacked already and she saw the hole that gave a clear view of the plug to show it was empty.

(Entry Plug)

"Wundur we have a problem looks like someone ransacked the container and by the looks of it, it was a long while ago, all the traps that were set up most likely by NERV have been destroyed," the pilot said as she went to the container after ditching the pieces used to launch her into space as she went over to it.

"Get the container and get it to the meeting point Asuka we'll assess the damage there," a voice said as Asuka nodded.

(Outside)

The EVA flew over to the container and saw that there was a Nemesis EVA exclamation at "was," because if looked like something killed it showing whatever did it had the power to pierce an AT field.

The EVA then looked as Asuka was shocked at what she was seeing.

(Entry Plug)

"Uh everyone you know how the Angels were aliens from another planet?" Asuka asked as command was confused.

"Yeah why?" command asked as she then sent video footage of the fight.

"Because there are others in the universe and they don't look friendly," Asuka said as she knew her mission was the container.

"We see it Asuka but we're having trouble believing it and wait there seems to be an armored man fighting these invaders," came the voice as Asuka took a closer look and to her shock there was.

(Battle area)

In the area was a man in buff red and white armor with green glowing eyes was fighting a large number of insect like monsters as he seemed to be on a mission. The being looked more like a robot then anything as he swung wildly with the strength of any human.

As he fought he released a blade form his staff like weapon that had bladed weapon on both ends as the blade fragment killed more on the monsters. Then he threw his weapon with the skill of a trained spear thrower as then from his left arm that had some sort of hole in it released a wire which wrapped around the weapon effortlessly and he yanked retrieving his weapon.

The Armored warrior looked to earth and to his shock they were getting closer as he then went back to keeping them away from the blue planet showing he might be from Earth. As the armored figure fought he ducked and weaved through many opponents as he showed he was powerful and skilled.

But soon he was hit by an energy arrow as he looked to see a similar armored figured with a similar weapon but his armor was dark green as he glared at the armored figured.

"Dagger!" the figure called with venom dripping from his voice.

"Blade so you decided to come back to your former home before the Rahdam get here man talk about stupid especially what you did when you were human!" Dagger called with a smirk.

"Shut up I won't allow the Rahdam to do to earth what they have done to millions of other worlds," Blade said as he glared at Dagger.

"Very well Blade I guess you can die here for that pathetic home world of yours," Dagger said as Blade snarled.

"My name isn't Blade!" he growled as he wasn't going to be called by the name the Radam had forced on him.

But before Blade could attack he was stuck by Radam as they stabbed through him. But before they could finish him off Blade activated his thrusters and flew to the container Asuka was at but the Radam followed.

"Well he's as good as dead so let's watch him burn up in Earth's atmosphere as the Rahdam begin phase one of the invasion," Dagger said as Unit 2 and Blade entered Earth's Atmosphere.

(With Asuka and Blade)

As Asuka's descent to the earth she saw the armored figure who was apparently named Blade who had tried to protect Earth was heavily injured as he was stabbed and hurt bad to the point his armor was heavily damaged.

'Asuka… your alive… that makes me so happy…' Blade thought recognizing the EVA as he entered Earth's Atmosphere at a faster rate. But he knew he had to protect her he had to save her no matter the cost even if it means his own life. He would make sure Rahdam wouldn't win he couldn't afford to die here. "I… I won't… I WON'T DIE!" he yelled as he fell into earth atmosphere.

(Near the crash site)

A young man in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and sneakers was watching Blade enter the earth as his crimson red eyes watched and his white hair blew in the wind. "I was born to meet you Shinji Ikari-kun or perhaps I should call you Blade now," he said as he watched.

(With Asuka)

Asuka left her EVA sense the armored man landed near her so she had to be sure he was okay. After all he could be a valuable ally to WILLE against NERV and those Aliens he was fighting if they prove to be hostile. As she walked she saw a large crater with smoke still steaming out as Asuka could tell no one could survive that. As she got a closer look she saw a human walking out of the smoke as she was shocked someone survived.

But that was when her eyes went wide as the human came out to reveal a boy with brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, and larger muscles then she remembered as he walked out and to add to it all he was stark naked. But what really shocked her was the condition he was in he was bloody bruised and from the looks of it in critical condition. He walked out of the crater seeing Asuka as he looked ready to pass out.

"…Asuka…" he said before falling over.

"Dammit Shinji-Baka what happened to you?" Asuka asked before she took Shinji to her EVA and got a blanket and covered him with it. Asuka then went to the comm. Links knowing Shinji needed Medical attention fast.

"This is Asuka you're not going to believe this but the armored figure I think it was Shinji and right now he's in critical condition we need medical help," Asuka asked as the Shikinami knew Shinji needed help fast.

"Wait what Asuka we'll be right there with medical teams but don't let him out of your sight," came the voice on the other end as Asuka held Shinji close.

"The first time we've seen each other in 14 years and already your near death," Asuka said as she hoped Shinji would pull through… just so she can knock him out herself. Yes she was angry at him but now she didn't know was Shinji fighting an intergalactic war for 14 years was he kidnapped and turned into that armored figure after 3rd Impact. There were so many questions but not enough answers as she watched the boy sleep as his blood face hid the scowl on his face. "Shinji-baka you better pull through," Asuka said as she waited for the WILLE forces to get here.

(Scene break a week later)

Colonial Misato Katsuragi walked into the brigs sick bay as guards were stationed outside the room. They nodded to her before she entered and she was met with Ritsuko who was monitoring Shinji's vitals. The room was split into two one room as a containment room and another to watch the prisoner who is sick or injured.

"Well how's the patient doing?" Misato asked as she glared at the screen.

"The same his injuries healing remarkably fast but just won't wake up," Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"We barely avoided that confrontation with the Ayanami clone and now we have to deal with Shinji not waking up," Misato said as Sakura was in the room removing some of Shinji's bandages and replacing others while checking his vitals.

"Yes but its, odd even in his sleep he refuses to let go of that emerald crystal of a peculiar shape almost like it's his life line," Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"Yes and with those aliens showing up out of nowhere after Shinji tried to stop him makes me wonder if this really is Shinji even if what the dental and DNA record shows," Misato said as the DNA records show that some of Shinji's genes were boosted to that of super human.

That was when Sakura noticed something. "Uh Colonial Katsuragi Dr. Akagi Shinji is waking up," Sakura Suzuhara said as Ritsuko saw.

(In the containment room)

Shinji woke up as his green eyes scanned the room before Sakura got in front of him.

"Hey you awake? Are you ok?" Sakura asked as Shinji looked at her still disoriented.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked as he looked around.

"You're in the Wundur," Sakura said before it hit Shinji as he reacted and grabbed Sakura after grabbing a surgical knife from the table. Sakura was scared but when she looked into Shinji's eyes she could see he was confused.

"Tell me are you allies with the Rahdam!" Shinji demanded while holding the knife to Sakura's neck.

"The what?" Misato demanded as she knew they should have activated the DSS choker on him and now he has a hostage.

"Tell me are you allies of the Rahdam!" the boy demanded as the word Rahdam was dripping with venom showing they weren't his friends.

"No but Shinji calm down let us explain," Misato said as Shinji was confused and most likely trying to make sense of what's going on.

That was when Shinji saw the door before he took Sakura's key card and pushed her aside dropping the knife and opening the door.

"Crap he's escaping!" Misato called as she sounded the alarms.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji ran he made sure to avoid the people who tried and shoot him as he wasn't just sitting on his ass doing nothing for the past year. As he ran he arrived in a computer room of sorts before he scanned the card he snagged from Sakura. He soon found what he was looking for such as reports of Rahdam attack on Earth bases and have already occupied many former nations which meant they had started the war. "There has to be a space ship," Shinji said before he found it. "Blue Earth? That will do," he said before he left after memorizing where it was being kept.

(With Asuka)

"HE WHAT!" the German yelled as she was ready to punch Shinji after hearing he woke up but when she arrived she found out he help Sakura hostage demanding if they were the Rahdams allies before escaping and he even took Sakura's pass card.

"Look Asuka he's probably confused right now and doesn't understand what's going on," Sakura said as Mari arrived.

"Hey he's heading to the Blue Earths hanger if he takes it to where I think he's taking it then we'll be in trouble," Mari said as Asuka nodded and the two went to the Blue Earths hanger. Sakura followed sense she knew the Blue Earths systems like the back of her hand.

(With Shinji)

Shinji arrived at the blue earth and had taken clothing and changed out of the patient/prisoner garb as he was now wearing a WILLE uniform under a red vest as it kind of looked like a plug suit in a way. Shinji then began preparing to launch the blue earth as he had to thank the modifications Rahdam did to him as he prepared to launch.

As Shinji did the final preparations the hanger door began to open as it gave way to clear sky. But just as the launch was about to be finished he was punched square in the face by Asuka as she growled at Shinji.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that and also what the fuck baka!" she yelled as Shinji got up and saw he didn't lose a tooth.

"I have something I need to do Asuka don't get in my way!" Shinji countered as Sakura took position and saw that it was too late to cancel the launch.

"We have no choice we have to launch now," Sakura said as Mari looked at him.

"Well puppy-kun looks like you screwed up," Mari said in a sing song voice.

"I already set the coordinates," Shinji said as he got up as Asuka took the captain seat while Sakura took the navigator post.

(Outside)

The Blue Earths engines soon ignited as it launched itself into the sky and all the way to space as it flew to where the Rahdam were stationed which was a series of large Space Stations as The Blue Earth flew to them.

The Rahdam saw this as a threat and instantly began attacking.

(In the Blue Earth)

"Great we're out numbered out gunned any ideas I'm all ears," Asuka said as she went to the guns. Shinji then stood up before he began to leave. "Where the Hell are you going?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked to her.

"I'm going to fight," Shinji said as Mari was confused.

"How?" she asked but alas Shinji was already out the door.

"Cut power to the air locks," Sakura said as she had to stop Shinji.

Shinji arrived at the air lock chamber as it soon became dark. He closed his eyes to focus as he had a green crystal in his hand. Then in an instant Shinji's eyes opened as he was ready.

"**TEKKSETTA!"** he invoked raising the crystal to the air causing it to activate its secret.

(Outside)

The airlock chamber opened and from the Blue Earth a green light flew out as the small crew was shocked. Out in the deep vacuums of space was Shinji as bare as the day he was born but surrounded by a green light.

(Blue Earth)

Mari was slightly drooling at seeing Shinji's muscles as she knew for a fact Shinji didn't have that before.

"How is he breathing in outer space," Asuka asked as she was shocked.

"I think it's the crystal he has," Sakura said as Shinji sailed through the air.

(Shinji)

A red line of energy went over Shinji's body forming the lining for armor of sorts before crystals like wings sprouted from parts of his body. That was when armor came into existence over Shinji's body making him taller as he was soon in the same armor from before.

"TEKKAMAN BLADE!" the armored boy invoked as he took out his weapon out of his shoulders and formed it into the spear.

(Blue Earth)

"No way," Mari said as she stopped drooling and saw that Shinji had become basically a space super hero now.

"I'm doing a scan of the weapons and armor and… holy cow," Sakura said as Asuka looked.

"What?" the German asked as Sakura looked at him.

"Regardless of size Tekkaman Blade can give an EVA a run for its money," Sakura said as Asuka was shocked.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was fighting the Rahdam as he jumped and over some. "Come on Rahdam lets play ball," Shinji called as he fought his way through the hordes of alien bug like monsters. As he fought he showed a sort of courage he never had 14 years ago as he looked like a man on a mission.

As he fought the invading entity he soon began slicing through the bugs showing he was much stronger than them.

(Blue Earth)

"Is this really the idiot we know?" Asuka asked as Mari was impressed by how Shinji was doing.

"But where did he get this power from?" Sakura asked as she made sure the Blue Earth had enough power to return to Earth.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji fought he soon sensed it as he was making sure to keep track of time. That was when he dodged an energy arrow.

"And he comes back for Round 2!" Dagger called as he was impressed at how much guts Shinji has.

"You may have gotten some of the Rahdam to Earth but I won't let them destroy it like they did all those other planets," Shinji countered as he had his weapon ready.

"Ok then you can die a traitor!" the enemy Tekkaman said before charging.

Shinji also charged as both of them used there thrusters to fight each other. As they fought their respective identical weapons clashed creating sparks as they fought like they had something against each other.

(Blue Earth)

"Man I wish we brought the EVA's," Asuka said as she fired at the Rahdam knowing they were trying to kill them as there acid spit web things weren't helping.

"The Blue Earth is still a prototype meant to carry an EVA and its equipment into space I mean yes its space worthy but it doesn't have the power or tech to carry an EVA," Sakura said as she made sure everything was still operating properly.

"Yeah it's tough with the limited tech we have now," Mari said as she helped fire at the Rahdam. "Plus these things have speed and numbers on their side probably able to overpower an EVA like bees and Ants to an enemy to the hive," Mari finished as she fired.

"Don't remind me four eyes," Asuka said as she made sure the ship flied straight.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji and Dagger battled it was evident they were evenly matched but Shinji he seem to be rushing the battle a bit almost like he had to stop it. But then a Rahdam fired its web at Shinji's arm causing him to look and cut it but then Dagger came from above and knocked Shinji into an abandoned satellite. As Dagger had his foot on Shinji's armored chest.

"Pathetic you think you can honestly defeat Rahdam I bet it was that lack of strength that put your pathetic Earth in the sorry state it's in," Dagger mocked as Shinji struggled. "Well don't worry once your dead your planet will join you soon enough," Dagger said as he was about to slice Shinji's head off.

(Blue Earth)

Asuka saw this and went wide eyed before changing course to Dagger. "Mari fire at will!" Asuka ordered as she saw Shinji was about to get killed.

"Right," Mari said before firing at the enemy Tekkaman as he didn't see it coming.

(Shinji)

Dagger was knocked off of Shinji as he glared at the Blue Earth but before he could attack it Shinji grabbed his lancer and slice Daggers eye causing him to reel back in pain.

"GRAUH YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the evil Tekkaman cried out as he held his face.

Shinji flew in front of the Blue Earth facing away from it before the large shoulder armor open to reveal powerful lasers on Shinji's shoulders. "Dagger say your prayers," Shinji said before unleashing his attack. **"VOLTEKKA!"** he invoked releasing a powerful laser Dagger knew when he was beat and quickly got out of the way but that didn't save his Rahdam forces as a majority of them were wiped out. The ones who did survive were able to escape the blast as they flew with the retreating Dagger.

Shinji then flew to the Blue Earths airlock so he can transform back to normal.

(Blue Earth)

Asuka, Mari, and Sakura were at the airlocks as the door opened to reveal Shinji in his Tekkaman Blade form as he leaning on the wall to support himself clearly not used to transforming. Shinji then reverted back to his normal form this time fully clothed before falling over who was then caught by Mari.

"Hey puppy boy you ok?" Mari asked as Shinji groaned.

"Need food," Shinji said as the trio of girls sweat drop at that.

(Later)

The Blue Earth was on a direct course back to the Wundur as Shinji was wolfing down the food clearly hungry like he hadn't eaten in years. As he ate the girls were amazed at how much Shinji could eat as Asuka wondered if being in space for fourteen years had given him am apatite of ten men.

"Ok puppy boy what happened I mean first you cause Third Impact and now you have superpowers," Mari asked as Shinji paused eating before speaking.

"Me and Rei were captured by Rahdam and turned into Tekkamam but only I ever escaped," Shinji said before he continued eating.

"Wait so the doll is also still alive?!" the German asked as she was surprised.

"Don't know she helped me escape so for all I know she could be dead," Shinji said as he grabbed some noodles and wolfed them down.

"Ok and how come you're eating so much?" Sakura asked as she had left the Blue Earth on Auto-pilot.

"Transforming into Tekkaman takes a lot out of me so I have to basically refuel," Shinji said as he ate.

"Ok so it drains your metabolism interesting," Sakura said making sure to take notes for later.

"Anyway who are you anyway I've been in space so long I kind of lost track," Shinji said as he held his drink.

"Oh you probably don't know me but I'm Sakura Suzuhara," Sakura said as Shinji recognized that name.

"So your Touji's little sister that makes sense," Shinji said seeing he was gone for 14 years. "Sorry about holding you hostage I was on edge," Shinji said as Sakura nodded.

"Its ok you were confused and had almost died," Sakura said as she saw Shinji was a nice guy.

"Anyway baka once we get back to the Wundur you have explaining to do," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"Something's just never change, and before you ask if I can pilot EVA the answer is no I think the Tekkaman powers took away by ability to use EVA," Shinji said as everyone nodded.

"Well that's good to hear," Mari said as she wondered where Rei was if Shinji was alive.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey my first Tekkaman fic I do hope you all enjoy and leave me a review but until then see you all later.


End file.
